The present invention pertains to electroconductive polyurethane, isocyanurate and/or polyurea foams and to a method for their preparation.
Polyurethane foams have heretofore been rendered electroconductive by impregnating the foam with an aqueous dispersion of conductive carbon black containing a binder or by impregnating the foam with a styrene butadiene binder containing conductive carbon or by wetting polyurethane foam paricles with binders and conductive carbon black and then molding to a desired configuration or by adding conductive carbon black to polyurethane prepolymer and then foaming.
The present invention provides a means for preparing electroconductive foams containing urethane groups, thiourethane groups, urea groups, thiourea groups, isocyanurate groups or mixtures of such groups.